Blind Kid
by Aleria leif
Summary: Kid looses his sight in a fight and has to live without it for a while. Takes place after the anime. (Disclaimer) I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kids POV

I was checking the house one last time to make sure everything was symmetrical before I went to be went my father called me to the death room. Normally I would have finished checking everything but he said it was argent and he needed me there NOW. My father was usually very positive for our sakes but this….this was different. So for once I managed to push symmetry to the back of my mind.

As I walked to the death room with Liz and Patty I couldn't help but think of all that had changed in the past year. I was now a two star mister as was Maka and Black Star. Black Star had finally learned how to be quiet…sometimes. Maka and soul had mastered their piano soul renaissance thing. 'They really need to come up with a name for that…' I thought as I continued remembering. Crona had made a full recovery and was allowed to return to the school. I myself had changed too. I had finally learned push symmetry to the back of my mind, when I had to. That didn't mean I liked to, that it wasn't important, or that it didn't bother me.

` I was pulled out of my thoughts as we arrived at the death room. I quietly entered trying not to think of the unfinished checkup waiting for me at home. Hopefully whatever this was wouldn't take too long. I walked in and was greeted my father, however instead of his 'normal' happy face I was greeted with a worried one.

'What could be worrying him this much?' I thought "Hello father. You called me?"

"Ahh yes, thank you for coming so quickly." He said trying to act normal but I knew better. "It would seem that there is a Kishin nearby. He doesn't seem strong so I'm just sending you, Liz, and Patty."

"Yes father." I said knowing he wasn't telling me everything it was annoying but I knew better then to question him by now. I turned and left the death room without another word.

I road my skate board out of the city lost in thought again. 'What is he keeping from me know? He must have his reasons…right? He did last time but still.' The next thing I knew pain shot through my body and I fell to the ground. Liz and Patty screamed my name but they were too late as the darkness had already pulled me under.

I woke to the sound of a heart monitor and the smell of a hospital. 'It must be night time.' I thought since I couldn't see a thing. I tried moving only to find my whole body hurt. I let out a low moan of pain as I gave up on the idea.

"Be careful" I heard my father say "you were hurt pretty bad."

"D-dad?"

"Yep, how you feelin' kiddo?"

"N-Not sure….can you turn the light on….?" My father fell quiet for a moment. Not a good sign.

"Kid…" he began slowly "It is on….."

"W-What!?" I bolted up out of bed ignoring the pain.

"Calm down!" He yelled quieting me if only for a moment. "Stein said your sight should come back but for now you will just have to live with it."

"B-But…." My thoughts went to my unfinished checkup it was never going to get done now! I imagined every bad thing that could happening and paled or I think I did because my father spoke up.

"It will be okay Kid, Maka and soul said they would help make sure everything stays perfect for you."

That helped a little after all Maka was a really good friend. "Okay..."

"Good, now get some rest,"

I nodded I wanted to get better as quick as possible Maka helping or not I was still worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's POV

Kid came and got Patty and I while she was coloring and I was doing my nails. 'He would let me finish! I mean come on he always finishes fixing whatever thing he was before we go, right?' I thought before I looked around and noticed for once he hadn't finished checking the house and shut up.

The walk to the death room was a long quiet one no one said a word. I wondered why kid was being so quiet and Patty so respectful this never happened, but then again things had changed a lot. Patty had grown up a little I guess it worked because kid had too. When we had to we could be serious but we were still the same people, right?

Patty and I kept quiet while Lord Death spoke. I was right this was one of those times we needed to the serious. 'Dang there goes my manicure…' I thought, I said we could be serious when we had not that I did care about my nails anymore!

We headed out of death city on kids skate board. He was really deep in thought because he didn't notice Patty yelling or my complaining. That actually worried me.

"Kid?" I said trying to get his attention. He didn't say a word. "Kid!" I tried again, still nothing. I was actually worried now. I started thinking of a way to get his attention when I saw it.

Lord Death had call it a kishin but this….it wasn't a kishin it looked more like a mix between a kishin and a witch to be honest and it proved me right when it cast a spell of some kind.

"KID!" I screamed trying to knock him out of his thoughts but I was too late as whatever the kishin, errr, witch had cast hit him sending him to the ground. I quickly transformed out and pulled my compact mirror out and tried to call Lord Death, However the kishin-witch attacked us. "Patty!" I called she turned into a weapon so I could fight. I did my best to hold him off while I call Lord Death but it was easier said than done. I had to switch with Patty to doge but finally we managed to call him and he sent back up. Sprit and Stein came to help us however when they arrived the kishin-witch had run off, weird.

Patty and I helped Stein take Kid back to the school. There Stein treated him and told us Kid had lost his sight. Now I was really worried and scared. Stein quickly said I would come back which only reassured Patty. I knew he was lying he didn't know for sure if it would. We went to see Kid for a while but Lord Death got there soon after thinking it would be best to leave him alone with his son I dragged Patty out.

I didn't sleep at all that night I was too worried about Kid. So instead I got up and finished his checkup. 'Oh god I'm turning into him!' I thought then quickly push the thought away saying "I'm just really worried about him and I know he needs rest….and we all know Kid won't rest until this is done…"

The next morning Patty, Soul, Maka, Black star, Tsubaki and I went to see Kid. When we got there he was sitting up looking really pale. 'He must be thinking about the symmetry of the room. I looked around it looked pretty good. "Kid?" that got his attention

"Liz?" he said looking in the direction of my voice.

"Yeah, me, Maka, Soul, Patty, Tsubaki, and-"

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR! Serious Liz the great black star should always be introduced first." He scoffed.

Kid had curled up holding his ears when Black Star yelled. I guess his body was already trying to compensate for the loss of his sight. Maka's eye twitched and she mutter "Maka chop." And hit Black Star over the head "Be quiet you idiot." She said before walking over to Kid and sitting beside him "Are you okay?" she asked touching his shoulder

He nodded slowly uncurling.

"Good, If Black Star gets to be too much tell me and I'll remove him."

"Thanks…"

"Maka….I was just trying to help…" Black Star moaned on the floor.

I bit back a laugh.

Kids POV

Pain shot through my head as Black Star yelled. I didn't hear what happened next because my ears were ringing. They had just recovered when Maka sat beside me "Are you okay?" She asked me putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and uncurled.

"Good if Black Star get to be too much let me know and I'll remove him."

"Thanks…" I said starting to smile.

"Maka….I was just trying to help…" Black star moaned. Maka must have hit him with the book. I smiled that's what he gets.

The others said 'Hi' before leaving I guess Maka was the only one who got the day off. The all left and went to school. I couldn't help it anymore "Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Please just tell me how bad is it?"

"Huh?"

"The room….How bad is it."

She laughed "Its prefect, Lord Death stayed here fixing it for you last night. He said he had to be sure you would rest."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Now I felt dumb I had stayed up all night worrying about something my father had already taken care of.

"You look tired you should rest I'll still be here when you wake up."

I blushed then nodded "Okay….thanks…." I said laying down.


	3. Chapter 3

Overview.

Maka watched Kid dose off and sat down beside him. 'I wish I could do something…' she thought before pulling out a book to study. There was a big test coming up and she didn't want to fail, but it seemed no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get kid out of her head. 'He can't do anything but sit here…there has to be something…' she sighed and shook head to clear it "focus Maka…" she muttered then looked at her book. "Wait….what if he could read..?" she whispered then quickly got up.

She walked to the library and looked for Braille books. Surprisingly there were quite a few. She loaded her arms up with books and walked back. She set the books down with a loud noise, waking kid up. She winced "Sorry kid I didn't mean to wake you…."

"M-Maka? What was that noise?"

"Yeah…sorry I got some books for you to read…guess I didn't realize how many there were." She said blushing.

"How am I going to read them? I can't see remember Maka?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you there in braille. It's made so blind people can read."

"Oh….thanks…" he said reaching for one.

She gave him one "here I'll help you." She said sitting beside him. She opened the book and grabbed his hand. She placed his hand on the page and started teaching him the letters.

After school the others came to see Kid, when they got there Kid was up and walking around with Maka. He was actually getting along just fine. Seeing this Stein decided to send him home hoping he would be okay. They still had no idea what the "Kishin" had cast on him. They helped him home and got him settled in then left him to rest.

He lay in bed for a while then got up and tried to "fix" his room however he only succeed in tripping over everything and making a mess. Hearing the noise Maka came to check on him. "Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my room…"

"No…Your making a mess."

He blushed "It's not symmetrical…"

"Not anymore! Here sit down and I'll fix it."

"Okay…." He muttered he really hated not being able to do it himself.

She quickly cleaned up then looked at him "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get you some food."

He nodded.

She cooked him some soup then brought it back. "Here you go be careful."

He nodded again then looked for the spoon. Maka handed it to him then left to clean up the house. He sighed 'How am I going to find the food?' he thought 'Guess I'll just have to figure it out…I don't want to have Maka do everything for me….' He tried to find it but missed by a mile. He tried again but this time out his hand in the soup and yelped 'Dang!'

Maka came running up "Oh God I'm so sorry Kid…"

"No it's fine I need to learn how…"

"Yeah but I should have stayed and helped…" she said sitting down beside him "Here let's try again."

He nodded numbly 'I'm so useless….' Maka helped him find the soup. She knew it was hard enough dealing with all of this without being fed.

It wasn't long before kid was well enough to return to school. This however would bring its own problems and Kid knew it.

He sat on the edge of his bed almost not wanting to go. He wanted to go to school just not yet. He wasn't sure he could avoid running into other kid, or find open seats, or use his weapons right. He sighed and push the thoughts away "I have to go…I have to get through this….For symmetry…no…for Maka…" he smiled to himself at that thought then blushed.

He got up and finished getting ready then headed down stairs where Maka, Liz, and Patty were waiting.

"What are you doing? We're going to be late." Maka said.

"No we will arrive at 8. That is the perfect time." Kid said smiling.

She sigh "Maka chop."

"Owww" He complained.

"Let's go you idiot…" she sighed.

He followed quietly she won this one.


End file.
